Episode 063 - Here Come the Hot Dogs, Kobayahsi! (Barn to be Owl)
Book of Doug Touchstones Episode Features *Carmen gives Tyler and Gordie different stories to choose from **''The Prince and the Three Fates'' (Ancient Egypt) **''Peter Bull'' (Denmark) **''Drake's Tail (France) **''Intelligence and Luck ''(Czecklslovakia) **''The Flying Ship (Ukraine) *No related Ramblecast Featured Story Tyler and Gordie chose The Flying Ship, ''due to its 100% boatwatch chances. The story is from ''Fairy Tales of Eastern Europe selected and retold by Neil Philip , and although it is from Ukraine, some sources attribute it to Russia''. It contains Aarne-Thompsun-Uther Classification Type '''ATU 513:' The Extraordinary Companions, and was made into an award winning illustrated version, a made for tv animated show, and a film with Robin Williams. The alternate title is The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship. Overall Plot *A family has three boys - the older two are smart, but the youngest is a fool. The king has declared that anyone who can bring him a flying ship will get to marry his daughter. The older brothers want to go, and so they are given fine clothes/food, and the fool says he does, too, but the mother says he'll just get eaten by wolves. He begs, though, so she gives him bad food/clothes. *He meets an old man who tells him to share his bread, and when he does, it becomes lovely and also he gets a flying ship. The man tells him to go to the castle, but to pick up anyone he sees along with the way. *He meets (and picks up) the following people: **a man with his leg tied up to his head because if he puts it down, he'll run half way around the world in one stride **a man with his ear to the ground listening to the whole world **a man shooting a duck really far away **a man who is always hungry **a man who is always thirsty **a man with a bundle of straw that, when he drops them, bring cold weather and snowy storms **a man with a bundle of wood that, when he drops them, become an entire army of soldiers *When he gets to the castle, the king finds out he's only a peasant, so says that he'll issue a challenge to the fool that he has to bring the waters of life and death or dinner otherwise he doesn't get the princess. The good-hearing-guy is listening to the ground, and tells the party. Fast-walker says it's okay, he'll walk around the world to get it, so he does, but he falls asleep. Sharp-shooter shoots a bell near where he's sleeping, and he wakes up and brings it back so they take it to dinner. *The king says they have to eat as much as he can serve, so always-hungry does it, and then he says the same thing for drink, and always-thirsty does it. *He tells the fool to take a steam bath, and orders his servants to lock him in and heat it up way too hot so he's steamed alive. The fool brings the straw dude, who makes it winter inside, and they survive by being right next to the furnace. *King says to make an entire regiment of soldiers, so sticks dude does it. *King relents, says he can marry the princess, and then they wash and clothe him, and decide he's not a fool after all. Discussion Points *Tyler, Carmen, and Gordie have moved to a new place *What the f*ck happened to the other brothers? Were they eaten by wolves? *He shouldn't get to marry the princess. They should all have a part-time share in her. *Morgan Freeman's voice coming out of Steve Buscemi's face as the old man and all of the companions. *Calling Weird Al to do "Barn to be Owl" as a cover of "Born to be Wild." *Was he just a fool because he was dressed dumb? In that case, what are "smart" clothes? Notable Quotes *Carmen: Is there anyone else we need to cast? I'm so done. *Gordie: With what? *Carmen: With.. this. *Tyler: For the listeners, Carmen just gestured to the entirety of my being. Category:Episodes